


I'll love you from a far

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Bill is totally in love with his best friend and everything hurts.





	I'll love you from a far

Bill frowned looking around at his group of friends. Everyone had a partner but him. Richie and Eddie had been together since sophomore year of high school, Bev and Ben had been together since senior year, Mike and his girlfriend, Kelsey had been together since freshman year of college, and Stan, the love of Bill's life, had been with his boyfriend, Jackson since last year. Bill hated seeing them together. He wanted to punch Jakson in the face every time he was around them. Jackson was perfect for Stan. He was funny, good looking, and Jewish. He was basically everything Bill wasn't. Bill HATED being around them. "Yo Billy boy, you gonna get your ass up and dance or are you going to continue to shred your beer label? It's a party man. Come party with us!" Richie looped an arm around Bill's shoulders. Bill raised an eyebrow tearing his eyes away from Stan and Jackson laughing on the dance floor. "God how much have you had to drink?" Bill asked his drunk friend. Richie shrugged. "Way too many man. Good thing you're driving us home huh?" Bill nodded. "Yeah. Also no I don't feel like dancing." He went back to watching Stan. "You should tell him man. This whole pining thing has gone on way too long." Richie flopped down in a chair next to Bill. "He likes you too ya know?" "Beep beep Richie." Bill muttered tearing his eyes away when Stan kissed Jackson. "He doesn't like me that way. He lives with his boyfriend. They're probably gonna get married." Richie laughed. "Dude they totally fucking wont. Jackson is a slut. He sleeps around on Stan. Stan is too much of a coward to end it." Bill's head shot up. "That's not a funny joke." Richie held up a finger and pulled out his phone. He showed Bill texts between himself and Stan where Stan admitted to finding Jackson cheating. "It's true Big Bill." Bill felt fury fill his body. He didn't remember standing and going over to Jackson. He really didn't mean to punch the guy in the jaw but he definitely felt the pain in his hand as Jackson fell backwards at the force. "What the fuck?!" Jakcson yelled over the loud music. Stan rushed to his boyfriend's side. "Woah! Way to go Big Bill!" Richie yelled out holding Bill's abandoned beer. "You think cheating on my best friend is ok?" Bill yelled out rushing at Jackson again. Stan jumped between them. "Bill what the fuck dude?" Stan looked furious with him. Bill stopped mid fury. He stared at Stan. "Why do you let him cheat on you? You deserve so much better than this piece of trash." Stan stared at Bill as if seeing him for the first time. "It was a mistake. We are all human William." Bill's whole body felt like ice as he watched Stan help Jackson up and they left the party. Richie looped an arm around Bill's shoulders. "You feel better after hitting him? Cause that was one hell of a hit." Bill shrugged Richie's arm off him. "No, I feel like shit now. He called me by my actual name. He's never done that." "He'll come around just give him time. He's totally in love with you." Richie grabbed Bill's hands. "Now you owe me and Eddie a dance." Bill yanked his hands out of Richies. "No, I'm going home. Get another ride." Bill grabbed his jacket and left. He drove back to the apartment he shared with Eddie and Richie. He flopped down on the sofa and texted Stan. I'm sorry Stan. I don't know what came over me. Can we forgive tonight? Bill stared at his phone for a good hour before he got a reply. Forget my number William. Bill felt his heart break. He scrambled trying to think of ways to make this right. The only way he figured to make it right was by apologizing to Jackson which was something he really didn't want to do. He sighed flopping back against the sofa. He stayed there until he heard Richie and Eddie come home. "Billiam! You're awake! You ditched us, Kelsey had to drive us home. She swears she's never doing that again." Richie yelled out. Richie was definitely drunk. Bill sighed. "Take some advil and go to bed Richie." Richie giggled doing as he was told. Eddie joined Bill on the sofa. "Why did you hit him?" Eddie asked softly staring forward at the TV. Bill dragged a hand down his face. "I don't know ok? I just got so mad seeing that he was cheating on Stan." Eddie nodded. "I get that but.." Eddie trailed off. "Stan's really mad Bill." "I know that!" Bill covered his face with a pillow. "He doesn't want to see you anymore. He texted the rest of us asking us not to have you around him." Eddie sounded sad. "I don't want that. You guys have always been friends." Bill sighed again. He removed the pillow from his face. "I don't know how to fix this." Eddie shrugged. "Maybe give it time? Stan can't hold grudges. He's not good at them." It turned out Stanley Uris was better at holding grudges than anyone thought. He didn't talk to or hang around Bill for the next three years. Bill spent the next three years stalking Stan's social media just to feel like he still had his friend. He wanted his friend back and every text he sent or call he made went unanswered. He and Stan finally ran into each other when Bill and the rest of the group was helping Richie and Eddie move into their house. Stan looked around at the shocked group sadly. "Hey guys.." Bev rushed forward and hugged Stan. "Jesus we missed you." Stan smiled. "Thanks Bev." Bill stood back rubbing at his neck. "Uh..guys I should go…" He turned to head to his car. "Bill wait!" Stan yelled out following after Bill. Bill turned around. "Yeah?" Stan rushed forward and hugged Bill tightly. "You were right, I'm sorry." Bill hugged Stan tightly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Stan smiled at Bill. "Jackson was a real jack ass. I never should have stayed with him much less married him." Bill's eyebrows rose. "Oh um..congratulations. I didn't know you got married." He felt his heart break all over again hearing that Stan was married. Stan held up his left hand no ring on his ring finger. "Divorced actually." Bill felt his heart soar for a moment. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that.." Stan chuckled. "I'm not. You were right that night you know. I did and do deserve better. So I divorced him and found better." Bill felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Oh well congratulations are still in order I guess." Stan grinned taking his phone out of his pocket. He handed it over to Bill. "Can I get your number again? I missed my best friend." Bill put his number in Stan's phone frowning a bit as he saw Stan's lockscreen. Stan and his new man on a boat looking so in love it physically hurt Bill. As the years went by Bill and Stan talked but Bill never dated. He still held a torch for his best friend. He stood by Stan's side as Stan married Jesse, a nice enough guy but definitely not someone Bill saw Stan with. He was there for the birth of their first kid, all the birthday parties and he was there as Stan buried his husband too young. A drunk driver hit him head on. Bill straightened his tie and laid a hand on Stan's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Stan." Stan turned to Bill. "Is it bad if I say I'm glad he's free? I mean our marriage was in shambles and he was depressed as fuck." Bill looked surprised for a moment. "Um..a little fucked up but I don't know." Stan smiled slightly. "Yeah it is isn't it?" Bill suddenly felt the urge to laugh. He didn't know why but the whole situation just felt so fucked up. Stan smirked at Bill before masking his face into grief. Bill felt envious as he watched Stan work the room perfectly and the grieving widower. When the funeral was over Stan had the whole losers club over to his house after the funeral. Stan played the role of the perfect host. Bill cornered him in the kitchen. "Cut the act Stan. You're around friends. It's ok to fall apart." Stan shrugged. "I'm not gonna fall apart Bill. I knew my marriage sucked. I stayed in it for my daughter. I'm free now. Jesse wasn't a bad guy but he wasn't the one I wanted. We both knew that." Bill's mouth hung open. "Who did you want?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously asking me that? You don't know how in love with you I am?" Bill froze. The whole room melted away as he only saw Stan. "What?" He whispered terrified he was dreaming. Stan stepped forward and placed his hands on Bill's face. "William Zach Denbrough, I love you and I've always loved you." Bill felt his heart pound as he stepped forward and pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan kissed back feverishly. Bill pulled away first for air. "Fuck, I've waited so long for you to say that." "You should have said it first dumbass." Stan teased going in for another kiss. "Yeah I should have." Bill mumbled against Stan's lips. "Finally! Can we party now!" Richie yelled out. "Beep beep Richie." Stan and Bill said at the same time holding each others hands.


End file.
